battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon
' ' T'his is going to be a fan fic/character by Firestar.' 'It tells how Avalon became a goddess, her personality, ECT. ECT. Hello! I am Avalon, Goddess of Felines and Healing. Most of my friends discribe me as fun, bold, caring, kind, and sometimes shy. Ther is this guy I've know for a while. His name is Magma. (I have to admit.... I have a crush on him...) I play the flute. My favorite flower is an Easter Lily. My eyes are purple. I became goddess of felines and healing when I was 18. Every time I saw a cat, (stray, hungry, ECT.) I'd help it. The cats would never run away from me... And I also always donated to every animal shelter. But one day, I was tricked. Turns out, some evil demon named Orochi had done it. I saw a hurt kitten, and went over to it. Right when i got to it,it scratched me right under my left eye. I heard a terrible laugh. I was scared to death. Then I heard a voice,"You will never survive! That cat scrated you with poison!!" I felt a sharp pain on my face and fell to the ground. At the moment I saw a bright light. I thought it was the end of my life. But I was wrong. A goddess I couldn't make out asked me,"Would you like to like the rest of your life in heaven or become a goddess and immortal for your kind deeds." It took some thinking but I said,"Goddess... please.. But wait! Will I ever see you again?" And the goddess disappeared. When I am in goddess form I just make my ears dissapear so I look human-ish. :D Now, I think you've heard enough about me. Time to hear about my day. ---- It was a beautiful fall morning. I was just waking up. I had ordered some healing potions that had just come in. I realized I needed to get some groceries so I went to the market. Went I got to the market, I went to the milk. Standing next to me was Magma. I tried to not let him notice me. Unfourtinaly..... he did. "Oh.. Hey Avalon," he said. "Oh....um.. hi.." I replied. I felt so embaressed.... I started to blush.. So I just walked away. I was so stupid! I should've talked to him... ---- When I got there, my siamese kitten, Midnight was waiting for me. I still needed to feed her! How could I forget to feed my little kitten!! But when I went to feed her, her food bowl was gone and so was the kitten food. Back to the market I go!! When I got there I couldn't find the cat section. I remember exactly where it is!! I swear!! I guess.. I have to go to a different market... Or.... I could just make her some food!! :D So I bought the tastiest tuna I could find and made it in to sushi somehow... xD Well. Thats it! I hoped you liked it!! :D ~Fireh Category:Female Characters Category:Role playing character Category:Fanfictions Category:Gods and goddesses Category:Female Characters Category:Role playing character Category:Fanfictions Category:Gods and goddesses